galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Keeper
The Keepers exist for one thing, to destroy chaos where ever it may be. The Keepers are the combined military might of Joram, Logos, and Maed. Any worshipers of any of these gods may join the Keepers, but they must uphold all of the values of each god. While they still belong to the church they originated from, they are also considered a member of the other churches of order as well. They hunt down anyone that wishes to bring chaos to the mortal realm. They oppose anarchists, criminals, and freedom fighters. They fight those that wish to undo the world as well. They fight against anything that opposes anyo of the three gods; undead, aberrations, proteans, those that wish to alter time, and anything from the Void. 'Requirements' To qualify to become a Keeper, a character must fulfil the following criteria *'Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral *'Skills:' Knowldge (Religion) 5 ranks, Knowledge (History, Local, or Planes) 5 ranks *'Feats:' Alignment Channel (Lawful), Versatile Channeler *'Spells:' Able to cast 1st level divine spells *'Patron Deity:' Joram, Logos, or Maed *'Special:' Must be sponsored by a current member of the Keepers. Can never have the Command Undead feat. '''Hit Dice: '''d8 'The Keeper' 'Class Skills' The Keeper's class skills are Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Diplmacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge (History) (Int), Knowledge (Local) (Int), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks per Level:' 2 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are class features of The Keeper. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (''Ex) The Keeper is proficient with the heavy mace, spiked chain, and warhammer. She gains proficiency with light and medium armor. 'Spell Casting (''Sp) The Keeper gains +1 to her caster level in a divine spell casting class every even level. If she has more than one class with divine spell casting, she must choose which class she gains the bonus levels in. If the class gains bonus domain spells, she also gains these bonus spell slots. 'Aura of Law (''Ex) The Power of the Keeper's aura of law (see detect law) is equal to her total class level. 'Detect Chaos (''Sp) At will, a Keeper can use detect chaos, as the spell. A Keeper can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is chaotic, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focussing on one individual or object, the Keeper does not detect chaos in any other object or individual within range. 'Judge (''Ex) The Keeper is a judge of all creatures. She has a perfect knowledge of the law and may always take a 10 on any Knowledge check pertaining to the law. She also gains a +4 bonus ont he same Knowledge checks as well as Diplomacy checks in relation to the law. 'Smite Chaos (''Su) Once per day, a Keeper can call out to the powers o law to aid her in her struggle against chaos. This ability functions exactly like the paladin's smite evil ability except that it functions on chaotic creatures instead of evil ones nad the amount of damage it deals is based on total levels of all classes with the channel energy ability. In addition, her smite abilities also work on all aberrations. Chaotically aligned aberrations take double damage on the first attack just as chaotic outsiders do. The Keeper gains an additional use of this ability at 5th and 10th level. 'Code of Conduct (''Ex) The Keeper must adhere to a strict code. A Keeper must be of lawful neutral alignment and loses all class features except proficiencies if she ever willingly commits a chaotic act. Additionally, a Keeper's code requires that she respects legitimate authority and always follows the law. She must always report a crime when witnessed (as long as she does not judge the individual herself on the spot) and do her best to stop it. She may never in any way command or raise undead. She my never use her channel negative energy ability to heal or assist undead. She may also ever us her channel energy to assist an aberration. Associates: While she may adventure with lawful or neutral allies, a Keeper avoids working with chaotic neutral characters or with anyone who consistently offends her lawful code. Under exceptional cercumstances a Keeper can ally with chaotic associates, but only to defeat what she believes to be a greater source of chaos. A Keeper should seek an atonement spell periodically during such an unusual alliance, and should end the alliance immediately should she feel it is doing more harm. A Keeper may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are lawful neutral. The associates rule also applies to undead, those who raise undead, and aberrations. 'Know Thy Enemy (''Ex) A Keeper is well versed in opposing deceit. She gains a +1 bonus to Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Local), Knowledge (Planes), and Sense Motive per level. 'Channel Energy (''Su) The Keeper levels stack with other classes that grant channel energy. If she has more than one class that grants channel energy, she must choose one of those classes to stack levels with. 'Sunder Potal (''Su) At 2nd level, the Keeper can perform a special sunder combat maneuver against an inter-dimensional portal. This includes permanent portals as well as non-permenent portals such as gate. The Keeper may use her Wisdom modifier instead of her Strength. She gains a bonus to this check equal to her Keeper class level. The DC is equal to the dispel DC of the portal. Additionally, a Keeper can stop someone from using an instantaneous ability to travel. This includes an ability or spell using the plane of shadow, astral plane, or ethereal plane as a mode of transportation. Whenever anyone casts a spell or uses an ability that travels in this way, The Keeper gains an attack of opportunity against the caster even if they successfully cast defensively. 'Turn Undead (''Su) At 2nd level, the Keeper gains the Turn Undead feat. 'Temporal Insight (''Su) At 2nd level the Keeper is able to get a glimps on the immediate future. The Keeper is never suprised and can always act in the surprise round. Additionally the Keeper can never be caught flat footed. 'Improved Versatile Channeler (''Su) At 4rd level the Keeper suffers no level penalty from Versatile Channeler feat. 'Stabalizing Aura (''Su) At 5th level, the Keeper constantly emits a 10' aura of axiomatic energy. All chaotic creatures suffer a -2 penalty to attack rolls, damage rolls, and skill checks. In addition, any ability that creates a random effect is nullified. This includes, but is not limited to, magic items such as a deck of many things or a rod of wonder, some protean abilities like the Imentesh's warpwave, the warp touch disease, and anything else that is a non-standard die roll with a random effect (rolls for a normal outcome such as skill checks, ability checks, saving throws, damage rolls, attack rolls, and rerolls are unaffected). A Will save DC 10 + Keeper level + Wis negates this effect. If the save is made the opponent is immune to the penalty for 24 hours. Each use of a chaotic ability must save individually. 'Protection from Chaos (''Sp) At 5th level the Keeper gains a constant protection from chaos spell. If it is dispelled she can spend a standard action on her next turn to reactivate it. 'Discern Lies (''Sp) At 6th level the Keeper is able to sense even the best lie. He can cast discern lies 3 times per day. 'Temporal Master (''Su) At 7th level a Keeper becomes a master of time. She is immune to any spell that subjects her to time such as time stop, haste, slow, ''and ''temporal stasis. She may choose to be affected by these spells, but may not reverse her decision once made. Additionally, whenever an enemy uses one of these spells or abilities she may use her smite chaos ability against them on her next turn (regardless of alignment), gaining double the bonuses for the first round. 'Turn Aberrant (''Su) At 7th level the Keeper may turn aberrations as if using the Turn Undead feat. 'Versatile Spontaneous Casting (''Su) At 8th level the Keeper can spontaneously cast both cure and inflict spells. 'Planar Conduit (''Su) At 9th level the Keeper is able to use Maed's area between the planes for travel whenever he wishes. He may open a portal to the Conduit as a full round action. This portal is 10' by 10' wide and anyone may travel through it. The portal remains open as long as the Keeper concentrates on it, but no longer than 1 round per Keeper level. Travel through the Conduit is described on the Conduit's page. 'Soul Judgement (''Su)''' At 10th level the Keeper can judge a non-lawful creature's soul. The creature must make a Will save (DC = 10 + The Keeper's level + Wis modifier) or die and be sent directly to the appropriate plane according to its alignment. Alternatively, the Keeper can choose to cause the person to cower instead for 1d6+1 rounds. Any creature that makes the save is stunned for 1 round instead. This is a mind-effecting death effect.